Falling In Love With You Again
by MochaSeriouslyNoTurtles
Summary: She fell in love with him once so it would be eay to fall for him again right? Not if he hurt her so bad it was impossible to fall for him again. Or at least she thought it was. LOE - AND YES IT'S LEGAL!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo people! **

**I'm back with my next story cue the cheers lol joke. So not much to say but I hope you like it. Actually I do have something to say – this got deleted when I first posted it because apparently it was 'illegal' but I'm going to keep posting it in this category because HM is where it belongs and if the person who reported me is reading now I want to talk to them! **

**Oh and people who read it before may want to re read it because I changed some of it. And a special thanks to the people who reviewed and said they would review again for me! **

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Hannah Montana characters or the Jonas Brothers. A yet yeah in my dreams lol and I'll be counting on that ok I'm sort of talking to myself here so just to clarify I don't own anything at all. And I don't own Vogue I just used the name. **

**Enjoy! **

"For gods sake Joe! How many times do I have to tell you don't give Sienna sweets in the morning." Lilly Truscott shouted down the stairs from her current position, standing in front of the mirror applying mascara to her lashes.

"I haven't given her any sweets!" Joe lied. He was sat in the kitchen on a stool eating his breakfast totally oblivious to the fact that his wife was extremely late for work and his daughter was on the verge of being late for school.

" Don't lie to me Joe!" Lilly said glancing at herself in the mirror. She quickly tossed all of her make up into her bag and grabbed her folder from the desk beside her.

Joe had decided to ignore Lilly's last comment and continued eating his slice of toast leisurely.

"Right Sienna you've got your school bag haven't you." Lilly said turning to her daughter.

"Mmm hmm." She replied licking the sugar off the top of her lolly.

"So come on lets go. And get that out of your mouth" Lilly said taking the lolly and throwing it in the bin on the way down the stairs.

"But Mommy daddy said I could have that." She whined. Trailing after her mother.

" I'm sorry hun but I've told you what sweeties do to you. And your daddy doesn't usually think before he says things." Lilly added bitterly.

"Hey, why are you bad mouthing me in front of my daughter." Joe said annoyed. He'd just finished his toast and was putting the plate into the sink paying no attention to the fact that the sink was full and he was just adding to the mess.

"I'm not bad mouthing I'm stating the facts." Lilly said taking her house keys off the counter.

" Now come on I'm already late and Joe look at all the dishes can't you do anything around here!" Lilly said looking over at the sink and frowning. She knew they'd be left for her to do when she came back from work.

" I'll do them in my own time and would you stop shouting. " Joe said frustrated with the constant moaning.

Lilly glowered at him. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to tell her that she shouted too much. When Joe was always the cause of her shouting.

" If I did stop shouting Joe you'd be lost ok because when I shout it's either me telling _you_ to do something or me shouting because of some stupid thing that _you_ did." She said glaring at him "You get it - It's always something involving _you_!" She spat pointing a threatening finger at him

"Whoa whoa whoa wait a minute. You cannot be saying that you shout because of me." Joe scoffed "Because that would be total and utter bull." He said advancing towards her with every word.

This was something he did regularly when he was angry. He'd just always done it and even though Lilly knew he'd never hurt her she'd always let him get the better of her and walk away, but this time she wasn't going to be intimidated she was going to stand her ground.

It was hard for her to 'advance' on Joe seen as though she was much smaller than him but that didn't stop her staring up at him her eyes narrowed.

"Why else would I shout the only other reason would be my daughter but I seriously doubt that one."

"Oh so she's your daughter all of a sudden. Your forgetting one tiny detail their I'm her dad so that makes her our daughter." Joe said getting more and more aggravated.

He detested the fact that whenever they argued Sienna would suddenly become Lilly's daughter and that was that Joe had nothing to do with her.

Sienna stood in the doorway watching her parents argue. She watched her mum point accusing fingers at her dad and she watched her dad run his hands through his hair and slam his fist hard on the table. It seemed like all they really did. And she hated it even more when she would get dragged into the argument. If they weren't arguing they just wouldn't talk to each other at all their only means off communication would be shooting death glares at one and other. She gradually slipped out of the room with neither Lilly nor Joe noticing and stood next to the front door waiting for them to finally take her to school.

" You sure as hell don't act like a dad!" Lilly shouted

Joe moved away from her and rested his hand on the edge of the table.

"I don't act like a dad?" He said quietly his voice almost menacing,

"N…"Lilly stuttered for a moment but she carried on not wanting to show any form of weakness.

"No you don't." She said firmly

Joe laughed. He looked up at Lilly who was looking at him with an icy stare.

"Who do you think she prefers as a parent Lilly? Seriously think about it. You the: strict, harsh, inconsiderate, angry parent. Or me the fun laid back one. Just think about it properly Lilly. Is a four-year-old girl pushing five going to like having a mother like you? You're a control freak Lilly. You have to have everything your way and you wonder why nobody ever wants to do anything for you. It's because they're always below you and it's never good enough for you.

" Yeah well I…I…" Lilly stammered she didn't know what to say. Joe had hurt her. His words had stung her. She looked up at him his stare was unbreakable and full of anger. She felt her eyes welling up and saw Joe's soften instantly when he noticed the tear rolling down her cheek. But she didn't want to look weak and she didn't want his sympathy after what he'd just said to her. She wiped it away furiously with the back of her hand praying that no more would fall.

Joe felt guilty immediately and took her arm before she walked out of the door. She turned around her piercing blue eyes glistening with tears.

"Lilly I…" He started but she didn't let him finish.

She pulled her arm out of his grasp and walked out of the room without looking back at him. She slammed the door shut behind her so hard that Joe winced. He sighed. What he said wasn't that bad was it? He didn't fully regret his words because he thought that Lilly needed to see things from his point of view and that he needed to get his point across, but he wished he hadn't said it in such a cruel way. He'd made Lilly cry and no matter how angry he ever was with her he never wanted to see her cry.

Lilly leant against the door and closed her eyes until she head her daughter's quiet voice.

"M…mummy are you okay?" She asked walking towards her mother

Lilly quickly wiped her eyes before Sienna noticed the tears.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine honey." She said not looking directly into Sienna's chocolate brown eyes. She knew she'd sense something was wrong. Children always noticed things like that no matter how much you tried to hide it.

" Okay come on sweetie let's go before you're late." Lilly said to her daughter taking her hand an opening the front door.

Joe had heard the front door open from the kitchen, which meant that Lilly and Sienna would be sat in the car waiting to go. He made his way outside locking the door behind him. He walked down the path to his Porsche and sat in the drivers seat. He started up the engine and glanced at Lilly she was wiping her eyes properly with her hand and reapplying her eyeliner that had smudged. He set off down the busy road knowing full well that Lilly was ignoring him.

When they reached Sienna's school Lilly quickly jumped out of the car and dropped Sienna off at her classroom without letting Joe say goodbye. He could faintly make out Sienna reaching up to hug Lilly before waving and entering the classroom.

He watched as Lilly walked back up to the car her blonde locks blowing in the wind and putting on her best fake smile to all the parents that greeted her in the process. She finally reached the car and sat in the passengers seat and as expected she didn't say a word to Joe.

He left the school parking lot and took the familiar route to Lilly's workplace. It was only about ten minutes away from the school but it felt like a lot longer for the two sat in the car. Nobody had spoken at all during the ride. Joe had kept his eyes fixed to the road and Lilly had suddenly become very interested in her thumbs.

The car finally stopped outside a large modern building. The words Vogue – The Facts were in big black letters across the middle of a metallic silver plaque. Lilly stepped out of the car without a second look at Joe.

" Bye! Have a nice..." He was cut off bye the slamming of the door.

"Day." He muttered to himself

That was a typical morning with the Jonas'.

Get up, Argue, Eat, Argue, Got to work and then endure the Silent treatment.

Lilly and Joe had been married for 5 years next month. They got married on Lilly's twenty- first birthday and everything had seemed great until Sienna was born. It was only a few months after the wedding and Lilly and Joe were over the moon. They were what you could call the perfect couple. But when Sienna was born everything changed. They'd both been stressed out to the limit. They didn't have time for each other and slowly drifted apart. Everything they did was about Sienna and for Sienna. They didn't have any Lilly and Joe time because Sienna seemed to be their main priority.

This had gone on until Sienna's second birthday. Then things got worse Lilly had got offered her job with vogue. It had a higher salary than her last one but was a lot more stressful. Joe's career was still as successful as ever but was becoming harder to handle now that he was raising a family.

Then when he'd come back from a six month long tour Lilly and Joe realised that their parenting skills were nothing alike. Lilly had been with Sienna for six months without Joe so she did everything her own way, but when Joe came back it was a different story. There was constant shouting and arguing because Lilly and Joe would never agree on things. Lilly was always the more mature and strict parent whereas Joe was more laid back. Things just weren't working out and it had been like that for as long as they could remember.

As Lilly sat at her desk trying to concentrate on the article she was reviewing she couldn't help but recall the events of the morning. It just all seemed to be going wrong and no matter how much she didn't want to think about the solution she had to. It was the only way. Her and Joe needed to split up.

Joe was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel waiting for the traffic light to go green. He thought about his argument with Lilly in the morning and remembered all the other times they had argued. He sped off as the light turned green and thought to himself maybe it was time to end what was left of their marriage.

**So how was it? Tell me tell me!**

**Reviews would be amazing – you know I love them!**

**Love and hugs - XLoendLOLiverX **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyy next chappie! Not much to say apart from thankyou sooo much for the reviews! **

**And Ugh school tomorrow!!**

**Enjoy!**

"God Kevin, you couldn't have given me any shorter notice could you?!" Joe spat.

He sat on the small couch opposite Kevin. His arms were resting on his elbows and his hands were crossed underneath his chin.

" I told you Joe I only got the news two days ago and I had to finalize it with everyone before I told you." Kevin said looking at Joe, but his brother's expression was unchanged. His eyes were still staring at the floor.

" Besides Cassie doesn't know yet either." He added trying to get a reaction out of Joe.

Cassie was Kevin's long time girlfriend they had been dating for about three years now and Joe knew Kevin had been thinking about proposing to her.

Joe shot up from his seat and glared at Kevin.

"Well Lilly's not like Cassie is she!? I wouldn't be worrying if I had to go and tell Cassie would I. It's Lilly Kevin, Lilly. How do you think she's gunna act because I know for a fact it won't be a brilliant reaction." Joe shouted going red in the face with each word.

Kevin looked at his brother alarmed at his sudden outburst. Why would it be so hard for him to tell Lilly? He thought.

"Joe?" Kevin said quietly "Is everything ok with you and Lilly?" Kevin asked

Joe closed his eyes as he heard the question from his brother. He sat on the couch again and slowly looked up at Kevin a pained expression on his face.

" Well…" Kevin urged

Joe shook his head slowly.

" She hates me." He whispered

Kevin sighed. That wasn't exactly what he expected, but he knew something would be wrong.

" What's going on Joe?" Kevin asked again trying to get a little bit more out of his little brother.

"It's not going to work Kevin. We…we just clash. I mean all that seems to happen in the house is arguments. I think the only reason she's not walked out on me already is because of Sienna otherwise she'd be long gone." Joe said looking out of the window.

He didn't want to face Kevin because he knew the words that were going to come out of his mouth _'I told you so'_

"I…" Kevin began but Joe cut him off.

" Don't say it Kev ok. I don't need you rubbing it in my face." Joe said bitterly.

"Say what?" Kevin asked confused

"Oh don't pretend you don't know." Joe said shaking his head at Kevin

" I seriously don't Joe?" Kevin said perplexed at his brother's behaviour.

This time Joe heard the complete confusion in Kevin's voice.

"Really?" He asked

Kevin nodded.

"I told you so." Joe responded quietly feeling stupid as he realised Kevin really didn't want to say that to him and that those words mustn't have even crossed his mind.

Kevin frowned and looked at his brother. Joe was right in a way. If Kevin's views hadn't changed he would've said that to Joe, but know they had and he had no intention of hurting his brother by saying that.

"Actually Joe I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say that Lilly can't hate you and the reason she stuck around so long is because she cares Joe. She cares about you and she loves you." Kevin noticed Joe looking at him and this time he was the confused brother.

"But…" Joe started

"Yeah I know at first I didn't think you guys would work out but I was wrong. You've been together too long for it not to work. Joe you belong together you're an amazing couple, so please don't do anything to sabotage that." Kevin said.

He went and sat next to his brother and patted him on the back.

"Don't worry dude you can make it work." Kevin said smiling.

Joe looked up at his older brother and knew he'd always be there for him. And he was right he could make it work couldn't he? - Or maybe not was probably more reasonable. He didn't want Kevin to feel like he hadn't made Joe feel any better, because in actual fact he just made him feel worse by telling him what him and Lilly used to be like together instead of what they should be like now, so he smiled at Kevin giving him a 'man' hug.

"I should go pick Sienna up from nursery know." Joe said looking down at his watch.

"Yeah." Kevin said "And remember really try with Lilly today ok?" Kevin said, as Joe was about to walk out of the apartment. Joe gave him one last glance and nodded his head.

* * *

All the way to Sienna's school he was thinking about the same things.

How could him and Lilly have gone so wrong? Because they were completely messed up weren't they? Unless you call a relationship with no love whatsoever good they were messed up. But Joe still loved Lilly maybe his love wasn't as strong as it used to be, but he still loved her. It was Lilly that obviously didn't love him. She couldn't stand the sight of him let alone love him.

Was it his entire fault? Was another question that kept popping into his head. Of course it wasn't _all _his fault. She was the one that did all the nagging, that started all the arguments, that did most of the things around the house, that was always helping Sienna with Schoolwork, that did all the…

"Wait!" Joe said aloud in the car.

He'd realised that after the few annoying things he said about Lilly he couldn't list anymore, so he'd been thinking about all the good things she did. But that couldn't be right. Lilly couldn't be the good guy in all of this, there had to be other things she did that didn't exactly contribute anything good to their relationship.

Joe thought long and hard as he turned into the car park of his daughter's school. Come on their had to be something, but as he turned the key and switched the engine off he took in the fact that Lilly wasn't really all that bad. He just didn't want to admit it to himself.

He was snapped back into reality by the slam of a car door and he noticed Sienna was sat in the front seat beside him. She was already belted in staring ahead of her. Her arms crossed over her chest looking like a smaller version of Lilly when she was angry. Her nose was scrunched up slightly and her eyes were narrowed full of anger but Joe noticed them welling up a little bit.

"Hey what's wrong and I was supposed to go out and get you. Why did you come yourself? The teachers aren't allowed t…" He started lecturing her but she quickly cut him off.

"Your late." She said quietly

"What?" Joe said looking at his watch. "Oh shit." He was forty-five minutes late.

"What?" Sienna asked wanting to know what Joe had just said.

"I said Shi…" He started but then stopped himself realising how much 'shit ' he would be in if Lilly knew he had taught Sienna to say shit. "Doesn't matter."

"Everyone else went home with their mums." She said sniffling "A…and I was waiting for my daddy on my own with j…just the teacher."

"Aww honey I'm sorry." Joe said reaching over to wrap his arms around his daughter who was now properly crying.

She pulled away from Joe when he tried to hug her and looked up at him.

" I don't want you to get me from nursery anymore. I want mummy." She said her voice thick with tears.

He was about to try and put his arms around her again but decided against it, as she would probably just pull away from him again. He sighed,started up the engine and pulled out of the car park.

The drive home was silent, well nearly silent the only thing that could be heard wear Sienna's quiet sobs. But no matter how many times Joe tried to comfort her she would just ignore him. They came to their house and Joe stopped the car in the driveway. He stretched his arm over to Sienna one last time but instead she looked at him and said:

"You made mummy cry this morning and know you made me cry. You told me it wasn't good for a boy to make a girl cry, but you made two girls cry dad." She said and then hopped out of the car and walked up to the door.

Joe was so hurt by what his daughter had said to him. She was right you shouldn't make a girl cry and he did. He made two girls cry and they were the two girls he cared for the most. The other thing that hurt him was when Sienna called him dad, his little girl called him dad. She had never once called him dad. It had always been daddy and Joe liked that and he didn't want it to stop know.

He made his way into the house and noticed Lilly at the bottom of the stairs holding Sienna in her arms comforting her. When Lilly saw him she threw him a dirty look. He made his way into the lounge and he could feel Lilly's eyes watching him all the way.

"You ok now?" Lilly said putting her daughter down and bending down to her eye level. Sienna nodded. Lilly pushed some of the hairs that were stuck to Sienna's face from crying behind her ears and kissed her cheek.

"Good, now do you wanna go upstairs and play with some of your toys. Or maybe do some colouring. I bought a new set of crayons for you today, maybe you could use them, yeah?" Lilly asked Sienna nodded again and ran up the stairs.

Lilly sighed at the fact that Joe couldn't even pick his daughter up from school without doing something wrong. She walked into the lounge where Joe was sat on the couch watching the television. She walked over to the same couch and sat on it, but sat as further away from Joe as she could. He noticed her as she saw his eyes quickly flicker towards her but them turn back to the TV screen.

She decided she would have to forget the silent treatment, because she needed to know why Sienna was crying, as all she had told Lilly was 'it's dad's fault.' She didn't beat around the bush and asked Joe straight up shocking him slightly.

"Why's she crying?" She said quickly

Joe didn't reply and kept his eyes fixed on the screen.

"I said…" Lilly started getting annoyed.

"I know what you said." Joe replied

"Well why didn't you answer me then?"

"Because I'll answer when I'm ready to answer." Joe stated simply

"No I asked you a question so…" Joe stopped her

" Just give it a rest ok Lilly. I think that would be better for both of us."

Lilly laughed, "How the hell would that be better. I asked a question and I want it answered ok. I want to know why my daughter came home crying today!" She half shouted.

"Our daughter. I did help. Remember." Joe said getting impatient. "It takes two to conceive."

"I…well obviously." Lilly said remembering that night. And remembering how perfect it was. But she quickly remembered what was going on right now and pushed it to the back of her mind.

"That night was perfect wasn't it?" Joe said quietly looking at Lilly.

Lilly was shocked he would even say that and looked into his dark eyes. They were intense but made her feel slightly uncomfortable. He hadn't looked at her like that in ages.

"Err yeah." Lilly whispered

"You remember don't you?" He said moving closer to her.

Lilly nodded noticing how close Joe was coming to her they were now only a foot away from each other.

"J…Joe."

"Hmm." He said putting a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"W…w…what are you doing?"

He didn't respond instead he moved closer and closer to her until she could feel his hot breath on her face. She moved her head to the side rapidly, so Joe just managed to peck her on the side of the mouth.

"Lilly please just once." Joe said quietly

She looked at him fear in her eyes. She didn't want to kiss him and she didn't know why but she just didn't.

"Joe I…"

"Please?" he whispered.

Lilly closed her eyes and almost immediately felt Joe press his lips softly onto hers. It was just the one small kiss and then they both pulled away slowly, but as Joe was about to kiss her again Lilly stopped him.

"You're putting the question off. W…why was she crying?" Lilly said turning away from Joe

Joe sighed and ignored her. He went back to watching the TV but didn't move away from Lilly, so their arms were still touching.

"Joe why do you have to make it so hard just…"

"I picked her up late. Their you happy." Joe said bitterly

"Not really. How late?"

"Forty five minutes." He said quietly

"Forty five minutes!" Lilly shrieked " How the hell could you have been forty five minutes late Joe! What were you doing Sleeping,or watching TV like you are know and not listening to a word I'm saying! Because you can't have been doing anything I told you to do,as I came home to the dishes in the sink left completely untouched from the morning!"

"A. I wasn't sleeping or watching TV. B. Your not saying your shouting. And C. I told you I'd do them."

"Why do you think I'm shouting Joe your just…just…ugh I don't even know what to say to you."

"Good maybe I won't have to hear your screechy little voice now."

"Fine!!" She screamed getting off the sofa."

"Fine" Joe shouted as he heard her slam the door.

" And I'm going on a three month tour!" He revealed suddenly.

He didn't know if it was the best time to tell her, but at least it was over and done with know.

She walked into the room and slowly opened the door.

"What?" She asked

"A tour." He said

"When?"

"Two days." Joe said. He sneaked a quick glance at her and saw the blank expression on her face. She left the room without a sound.

Joe sighed well that went okish he thought to himself.

**Okay so was it any good? **

**I like reviews lol so I'd appreciate them!**

**Lots of Love!**

**XLoendLOLiverX**

**P.S I posted the chapter again because i made a few changes to the punctuation and such - Thanks to brookiebaby for letting me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I'm really sorry I know I haven't updated in about, well we'll just call it months. I've had so much going on I just didn't really get the time. Plus my computer was broken, but knows I have a laptop so I can start updating again. Excuse whatever grammatical errors are in this chapter please, because I just really wanted to get it out to you. Thanks!**

**Hope you like it – and thanks so much for the reviews alerts and favs! **

"Don't cry Lils, please. It's just Joe being his usual stupid self. He doesn't think before he says things. We did only get told about the tour a few days ago so that's not really his fault." Nick said hoping to somewhat comfort his best friend or should he say sister in law.

"I know. I just, it's all too much Nick, and ugh, why are you taking his side in this? How could you after I told you the way he acted?" Lilly whimpered. She'd just managed to slip out of her office and into the bathrooms so nobody would notice her on the phone or see her crying.

She quickly looked underneath each cubicle checking nobody was there. They were all empty, so Lilly locked herself into the cubicle right at the far end. She sat on the seat listening to Nick. His words weren't really making complete sense to her. She just needed someone to tell her that it was going to be fine, even though she knew nobody could really say that for sure, could they?

"I'm not taking his side Lilly. I was just saying that it wasn't really his fault he told you so late. Lilly you can't just break down like this, Come on. I want you to stop crying and go back out there and work okay. You only have fifteen minutes left and then don't bother walking home; I'll pick you up, kay?"

Lilly sniffed and nodded, but then realised Nick couldn't see her.

"Ok." She whispered

"Kay Lils. Bye! Luv ya!"

"Bye Nicky and thank you."

"For what? I was just being the fantastic, helpful friend I normally am."

Lilly chuckled.

"Ok, ok. Don't get to big headed. See ya."

"Bye."

She heard the small beep signalling the conversation had ended. She unlocked the cubicle and walked out. As she passed a mirror she quickly glanced at herself. She was a mess. Her hair was full of knots, because she'd run her fingers through it so much. Her eyes were red and puffy and the thin line of eyeliner she wore had been smudged, as well as the coat of mascara.

She looked down at her watch. Somehow she only had 5 more minutes left till she finished. She figured she could make a quick exit now without anybody noticing, and then she would wait for Nick outside.

She quickly attempted to wipe some if the makeup that was smeared around her eyes before she opened the door and quickly took off for the elevator. She pushed the button and waited impatiently. Finally it came up and Lilly clambered in, not making eye contact with the people who were coming out. She pressed the ground floor button and prayed nobody would come in and see her. Thankfully, the doors closed leaving Lilly alone in the elevator. She drummed her bitten fingernails on the shiny silver railing. She felt the small bump as the elevator came to a halt. Her feet quickly dragged her across the building. She swiftly made the exit and pushed the door open. She breathed in the warm California air as her eyes darted around for Nick's car. On the road opposite her she noticed the small silver vehicle and made her way towards it. She opened the door revealing Nicks curly hair. He turned round as he noticed her enter the car. Lilly saw the way his eyes looked shocked as he took in her appearance, but he quickly smiled become aware of the way she frowned.

"Wow I really look that bad." She said closing the door.

"No it's just; uh ok I'm not gunna lie, you kind of do." He said sheepishly.

Lilly smiled

"Well we have to give him credit for telling the truth." A chirpy voice said from the back of the car.

Nick laughed as he watched Lilly's eyes widen.

"Miley!" She shrieked.

"That's me." Miley giggled.

Lilly instantly turned in her seat and threw her arms around her friend as best she could seen as though there was only a limited space between the front seat and the back.

"Oh my gosh Miles. I missed you so much!" Lilly said finally letting go.

Miley smiled. She'd missed Lilly too and was so glad to see her again.

"I can tell, but I missed you too. What happened to I'll call everyday, I promise." Miley said imitating Lilly

"Well I tried and you could've called too. Things just got a bit…a bit hard." She said her voice becoming less audible with every word.

"Nick told me." Miley said

Lilly nodded, but didn't say anything.

"So, what has been going on?" Miley questioned as Nick started the car.

"I don't know Miles. It's just everything. I mean it's just not working."

"Don't say that Lilly. You've always been so strong. You can't let a small argument put you down so much."

"It wasn't a small argument Miley. It's been going on for so long. I just can't handle it anymore." Lilly said a fresh batch of tears rolling down her face. Nick momentarily squeezed Lilly's hand trying to comfort her but had to move it quickly due to the fact that he was driving.

"Lils you haven't told me much but from what I know Joe just told you their going on tour.

"Right?" Miley asked

Lilly nodded and tried to wipe away the tears that kept falling.

"Lilly maybe he was just scared of telling you. I mean he obviously didn't realise the way he told you was going to cause you so much pain, but it was the easier way for him Lilly."

"Yeah don't let it affect you." Nick added

"I know he's been a jerk, but Lilly I'm not saying you do anything bad I just think your both in the wrong here. Lilly just try with him. He's Joe after all. He doesn't catch on that quick."

Lilly nodded once again slightly annoyed that Miley was saying that it was her fault too, but she realised where her friend was coming from and knew deep down she was right.

"We're here." Nick said stopping the car outside Lilly's driveway.

"Are you not coming in?" Lilly asked them both her voice thick with tears.

Nick sighed

"I'm sorry Lils I would've, but with the…"

"It's ok. Don't worry, Miley?"

"Of course why wouldn't I? And I haven't seen Sienna in a whole month." She said getting out of the car. Lilly smiled.

"Bye Nick." she said reaching over and hugging him tight. She pulled away.

"And thanks again."

"Like I said before, no probs." He said smiling at her.

"Bye!" Lilly said for the last time as she shut the door and walked up to the door her arms linked with Miley's.

_

* * *

_

Miley concentrated on the onion on her chopping board, as she tried to dice it properly.

"Miles, here you just drain the pasta." Lilly said taking the knife from her best friend.

"Kay." Miley said reaching for the pasta.

"NOOO Miley wait!" Lilly shouted.

"Woah, what?" Miley said.

Lilly held up the oven gloves nodding her head at her friend.

"The pan usually gets hot." Lilly said smirking.

"Oh right thanks." She said grabbing them off Lilly.

The girls continued cooking until they heard the front door open.

"… growed so much. It even got leaves!" Sienna said clearly fascinated by something she did at school.

"Sienna!" Miley called in a sing – song voice from the kitchen.

Lilly watched as Sienna ran into the kitchen and jumped into Miley's arms.

"Aunt Miley! Your back."

"Yep I am." Miley said hugging the small girl.

Lilly saw Joe enter the kitchen quietly. He looked at her and she tried her best to form a small smile, but he quickly looked away.

"Oh, hey Joe. I bet you missed me didn't you?" Miley joked hugging Joe.

"Yeah, so much." Joe said sarcastically.

Miley frowned.

"I'm joking. I actually did miss you." He said.

"Good. Anyway Lilly are you okay with that on your own? Sienna wanted me to go and play with her." Miley said as Sienna grabbed her hand pulling her to the stairs.

"Yeah I'm fine. You go and play." Lilly said smiling at Miley. Miley smirked at her then nodded towards Joe trying to make sure Lilly remembered she had to make an effort with him. Lilly gave her a small nod and Miley disappeared up the stairs.

Joe quickly glanced up the stairs and waited till Miley had turned the corner and was out of sight before he turned to look a Lilly. Lilly noticed his eyes on the back of her neck and faced him.

"What?" She asked quietly

"You told her everything didn't you?" Joe asked watching Lilly intently.

"Well yeah, sort of." She replied looking anywhere but at Joe.

"I knew it. You had to go and tell her, didn't you?" Joe said throwing his hand up into the air.

"Well I needed to tell someone Joe. You can't just keep it all bottled up inside for so long." Lilly said frustrated with him.

"Yeah, I managed too."

"Oh that must've been real hard when you never seem to be the victim in any of this." Lilly said scornfully. She turned away from him and started mixing the pasta with the sauce.

"Oh so you're trying to say that you're the only one affected by the constant shouting and screaming and everything else that comes with it." He said looking at Lilly, waiting for her to turn around and face him.

"I never said that and if you were so affected by it why would you keep shouting and screaming then huh? Why would you keep starting all the arguments?" Lilly kept her voice at the same level but took her anger out on the pasta she was currently mixing, which seemed to be getting severely crushed.

"How can you say I start all the arguments?" Joe said in disbelief. "And can't you even look at me when you're having a hissy fit."

"I'm having a hissy fit? Ermm Joe I don't think you've realised you're the one shouting and having a hissy fit here not me ok? And I don't recall starting this argument so which other suspect does that leave." She said turning to face him the wooden spoon she used to mix the pasta still in her hand.

She looked up at him her eyes narrowing "_You." _She said threateningly.

At that moment the kitchen door swung open revealing Sienna and Miley following closely behind.

"Mum is dinner ready?" Sienna asked absent minded. She was too young to realise that her mum looked like she was about to whack her dad over the head with a wooden spoon.

"Sienna, why don't you go and finish that colouring, yeah. Dinner should be made soon." Miley said staring straight at Lilly and Joe.

"Oh okay" The little girl said as she skipped off to her room.

Miley turned round and slammed the door shut.

"Okay what the hell is going on here?" She said her arms folded across her chest.

Lilly turned round and continued stirring the pasta – well if you could still call the mushy mess pasta and ignored her friend.

"Well?"

Joe looked to Miley. He attempted to stare her out until she gave in and cleared the door way so he could leave, but Miley wasn't going to give up that easily.

"I don't think so." She said her hand firmly planted on the door handle.

"Miley just let him go ok I'd rather not look at his face." Lilly said bitterly whilst plating the food up.

"You know when I'm not here you'll be wishing you'd never said that." Joe said quietly. He walked up to Miley and she glared at him before moving out of the way so he could leave.

* * *

Lilly stood near the front door watching Joe say his goodbyes to Sienna. She watched the little girl sadly as she saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. Then her eyes moved up to Joe the person that seemed to be causing all the tears nowadays.

She walked up to her daughter and took her hand.

"Come on Sweetie your Daddy's got to go now." She said not looking at Joe once.

Joe looked up at Lilly but she didn't look at him instead her eyes focusing on the sky.

"Lil…" She made it clear she didn't want to talk to him by walking up the front lawn and to the front door again. Sienna waved at Joe one more time and he smiled and waved before turning around to get in the car. Before he got in he quickly turned around and saw Lilly look at him for a fraction of a second before she quickly turned around.

**Ok so their it is. Not really the best but it's something. I'd really appreciate some feedback:] and I wouldn't mind reviews which help me improve my writing. Thanks guys!**


End file.
